The present invention relates to mirror mounting assemblies for mounting mirrors adjacent to or at a distance from exterior surfaces of a vehicle. It is well known to mount mirrors adjacent to or at a distance from exterior surfaces of a vehicle so that individuals may more easily view in the mirrors areas surrounding the vehicle that they could not easily see via a direct line of sight. Mirror mounting assemblies of vehicles generally comprise a mirror head assembly and mirror head mounting components. The mirrors of most mirror mounting assemblies are included in the mirror head assembly. The mirror head assembly provides protection for the mirror(s), which is/are often relatively fragile. The mirror head assembly may also be constructed in a manner such that the mirror head assembly has relatively little aerodynamic drag when the vehicle it is attached travels at speeds on roadways. Mirror head assemblies are generally mounted adjacent to or at a distance from the exterior surfaces of the vehicle by the mirror head mounting components, which generally include various members and brackets. Mirror mounting assemblies may have many different designs, which are well known, and which include many different constructions of and engagements to one another of the mirror head mounting components and the mirror head assembly.
It is fairly well known to mount more than one mirror and also other components to a single mirror mounting assembly of a vehicle. In addition to mirror head assemblies, various antennas and lights are often mounted to the mirror head mounting components of a vehicle. Mounting increasing numbers of separate independent components to the mirror head mounting components of a mirror mounting assembly may have a number of disadvantages. The amount of labor need to assemble the mirror mounting assembly and the components that are mounted to it increases as the number of separate independent components that are mounted to the mirror mounting assembly increases. Components necessary to mount each separate independent accessory to mirror mounting assemblies also add to the cost of the mirror mounting assembly and the vehicle. The aerodynamic drag of the mirror mounting assembly also generally increases as an increasing number of separate independent components are mounted to the mirror mounting assemblies of the vehicle. Each separate independent accessory that is mounted to the mirror mounting assemblies of a vehicle also obstructs the driver""s and the passenger""s view of the area surrounding the vehicle.
It is thus, an object of the present invention to provide a mirror mounting assembly to which accessories such as antennas and lights may be mounted and which is relatively easy to assemble, aerodynamically efficient, relatively inexpensive, and presents relatively little viewing obstruction to the driver and passengers of the vehicle. The mirror mounting assembly of the present invention includes mirror head assembly mounting components and a mirror head assembly. The mirror head assembly of the present invention is mounted to the mirror head mounting components which, are, in turn, mounted to the vehicle. The mirror head assembly of the present invention includes a mirror head outer shell. The mirror head assembly also includes one or more mirrors are mounted adjacent the mirror head outer shell of the mirror head assembly. A majority of the mirror head outer shell is disposed on a side of each of the mirrors opposite their reflecting surfaces. The mirror head outer shell comprises a shell wall that is substantially continuous and is disposed primarily on a side of the mirrors of the mirror head assembly opposite their reflecting surfaces. The mirror head outer shell is constructed and positioned such that some portion of the shell wall is in line with substantially every portion of the reflecting surfaces of the mirrors of the mirror head assembly in directions perpendicular to the reflecting surfaces. In other words, some portion of the shell wall is disposed near substantially every portion of the peripheries of each of the mirrors of the mirror head assembly. A portion of the shell wall opposite the reflecting surfaces of the mirrors extends continuously and substantially unbroken between these portions of the shell wall disposed adjacent the peripheries of the mirrors. Thus, the mirror head outer shell protects the mirrors, with the exception of their reflecting surfaces, from being impacted by foreign objects. The mirror head assembly of the present invention includes one or more accessories such as lights or antennas mounted to the mirror head assembly in a position adjacent the mirror head outer shell. A mirror head assembly that has one or more accessories mounted directly to it has a number of advantages. Such a mirror head assembly provides for a mirror mounting assembly that is cost effective, easy to assemble, presents relatively little obstruction to the view of the driver and passengers of the vehicle, and has relatively little aerodynamic drag.
Thus, it can be seen that all of the above mentioned objects of the invention, as well as other objects not mentioned, have been met.